The Cancer Center External Advisory Committee is composed of distinguished laboratory, clinical, and population scientists and Cancer Center administrators who assemble annually, generally in the fall, in Indianapolis to provide a review and critique ofthe research activities of the IUSCC. It has been in existence since 1992, although the membership of the group has been revised over time. This committee meets formally at least once a year to critique the activities of the Cancer Center and provide an external review of its research programs, shared facilities, and overall organization. In addition, individual members or sub-groups of members are called upon periodically for guidance regarding specific issues.